


Последняя надежда

by SilenaYa



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Как ещё мог выжить Янто Джонс...





	Последняя надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Трудно смириться с его смертью... когда даже подсознание против и выдаёт такие сны...  
> Писалось до просмотра 4ого сезона. Долго удивлялась, когда поняла, что в следующем сезоне сюжет развивается вокруг изменений в крови... а уж последние кадры и вовсе добили.

      Янто лежал на руках капитана, заражённый вирусом, выпущенным пришельцами "456", которые решили преподать урок землянам за то, что те решились перечить им. Не отдали детей. Не выказали покорность…  
        
      — Нет. Только не его! Нет, нет, нет, нет, Янто, нет! — страх, что он снова потеряет самого дорогого человека, самого близкого и родного, сковал Джека. Взгляд капитана заметался по комнате в поисках решения. Нет, всё не может вот так вот закончиться! Он не позволит, он найдёт выход, он…   
        
      Но всё было без толку. Взгляд Харкнесса натыкался только на упавшие стулья, столы, карандаши, бесполезные сейчас ноутбуки и ещё тысячу мелочей, которые ничем не могли помочь…  
        
      — Это моя вина… — голос Джека дрожал, на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
      — Нет… — выдавил из себя Янто. — Нет…  
      — Молчи. Береги силы, — не дал ему договорить Джек, поглаживая того по щеке. Мимолётная ласка. Последнее, что… Нет! Что. Он. Натворил.   
        
      Взгляд снова заметался в поисках непонятно чего… Выход. Он должен был найти выход. Во что бы то ни стало. Хотя бы малюсенькую надежду, хотя бы что-то…  
        
      Женская сумочка на полу, выпавшее из неё содержимое: зеркальце, помада, сотовый… не то! Всё не то!.. Но взгляд упрямо снова и снова стремился к сумочке, в мозгах поселилась отчаянная мысль: «Я что-то упускаю! Что-то важное!»… Блокнот, зажигалка, одноразовые шприцы в упаковке, какие-то ампулы, расчёска, рассыпавшиеся прямоугольники из картона, скорее всего, визитки…  
        
      Нет, стоп. Шприцы!   
      Джек словно вернулся на полгода назад…  
        
        
      — Тош, мы нашли инопланетную штуковину, которую, кажется, можно использовать для химического анализа веществ. Более полного и точного, чем все земные технологии на данный момент. Попробуешь разобраться? — и Гвен протянула Тошико странный предмет продолговатой формы, больше напоминающий какой-нибудь духовой музыкальный инструмент (флейту Пана или кугиклы), чем лабораторное оборудование.  
        
      — Хорошо! — отозвалась Тошико. — Мы с Оуэном этим займёмся. Если капитан не против, конечно, — и четыре пары глаз выжидательно уставились на Джека Харкнесса.  
      — С чего это мне быть против? — демонстративно пожал плечами капитан. — Давайте, действуйте, осваивайте инопланетные технологии. Только помните, что они могут быть опасны…  
        
      — Ну, это мы и без тебя знаем, — фыркнул в ответ Оуэн и, пригласив Тош кивком головы идти за ним, скрылся в лаборатории. Та, конечно же, направилась следом, одарив оставшихся улыбкой.   
        
      — Теперь мы их не увидим, пока не разберутся, — вздохнул Янто.  
      — Ты уже успел по ним соскучиться? — невинно поинтересовалась Гвен, подначивая коллегу, но тот лишь махнул рукой.  
        
      — Ладно, у нас тоже есть дела, не расслабляемся, — перевёл внимание на себя капитан.   
      — Есть, — ответили Гвен и Янто хором и, переглянувшись, рассмеялись. Джеку оставалось только закатить глаза…   
        
        
      — Джек, похоже, мы разобрались с вашей последней находкой, — обратилась Тош к капитану через две недели, когда тот пришёл в штаб после вылазки к месту Разлома. Слава богу, в этот раз обошлось без происшествий. — И теперь можем попробовать понять, что же отличает твою кровь от крови других людей.   
        
      — А она отличается? — тут же заинтересовалась Гвен.   
        
      — Не то чтобы очень, — поморщился капитан, закатывая рукав. Не любил он обсуждать как своё прошлое, так и особенности, что делают его не совсем человеком. Поправка. Не совсем обычным человеком, потому что Джек человеком всё-таки оставался. Пока Оуэн брал у него кровь для анализа, Джек продолжал объяснять: — Современные земные технологии не могут уловить разницу, если, конечно, специально не искать. Да и тогда результат в большинстве случаев спорен. Воздействие моей крови на кровь других людей несколько отличается от обычной реакции. К тому же сильно непредсказуемо и чаще всего опасно для того, кому мою кровь перелили. Даже несмотря на группу крови и резус-фактор. Так что стать донором я никогда не смогу, — слегка иронично улыбнулся Джек. — Да и на различные болезни человечества влияет по-разному. Это лотерея. В каждом отдельном случае. С каждым новым человеком. Потому и хотелось бы узнать больше. Может, поняв суть, можно будет изобрести панацею от болезней, кто знает… Пока же использовать мою кровь нельзя. Опасно. Результат непредсказуем, — снова повторил Джек.  
        
      — Ну, так далеко мы ещё не загадывали, — фыркнула Тош. — Сейчас бы понять, в чём отличие и есть ли оно на самом деле. Может, это вовсе не твоя кровь была причиной тех ситуаций, о которых мы знаем?  
        
      — Так ли это? — отозвался Джек и ушёл в свой кабинет, что означало конец дискуссии.   
      — Какие ситуации? — спросила Гвен, как только за Джеком закрылась дверь.  
      — Да так, — вздохнула Тош и тоже ушла к себе, оставив Гвен Купер наедине со своими вопросами…  
        
        
      Воспоминания всплыли в мозгу как нельзя кстати. Для Джонса это была единственная возможность выжить, для Джека — не лишиться столь дорогого ему человека. Не было иного выхода. Янто и так уже умирал, хуже не будет, а вот лучше… кто знает… И, конечно же, капитан решился. Как он мог не использовать последний шанс? Как мог просто сидеть и смотреть? Нет!  
        
      Джек Харкнесс бросился к шприцам, мимолётно взглянув на ампулы (инсулин — Боже, храни диабетиков!), разорвал упаковку и из последних сил вонзил в вену иглу, стараясь действовать как можно быстрее. Кровь набиралась медленно. Жутко медленно. Капитан уже успел проклясть всё на свете, когда, наконец, шприц наполнился. Не теряя ни секунды, он ввёл игру в вену Янто и разбавил его кровь своей: опасной, непредсказуемой, но дарующей хоть крошечную надежду на чудо. На жизнь. На то, что будущее будет. У них обоих…  
        
        
      Оживать было трудно и болезненно. Впрочем, как и всегда. Правда, в этот раз боль была не только физической, но и душевной. Джек не знал, получилось ли, но надеялся. Надеялся целых сорок секунд, пока не увидел Гвен, сидящую рядом с телом. Телом Янто Джонса, человека, который был Джеку ближе всех остальных, которого за время их знакомства он успел полюбить…   
        
      Обняв Гвен, капитан разрешил себе тоже горевать. Оплакать человека, которого пытался, но так и не смог спасти… Которого погубил… Но даже на горе было мало времени. Надо было действовать. И Джек не подвёл. Пришельцы были изгнаны, но какой ценой… Снова Джек Харкнесс лишился надежды, снова… остался один.  
        
      Вечером, когда всё закончилось, капитан решил напиться. Вдрызг, чтоб ничего не помнить и не чувствовать, чтоб хоть на мгновение перестать ощущать ту пустоту в сердце, что разъедала его сейчас изнутри, и он бы точно так и поступил, если бы не звонок. Обычный телефонный звонок от Гвен, которую он не мог игнорировать. Нет, только не после всего, что они пережили вместе.  
        
      — Слушаю, — безэмоционально отозвался Джек, приложив трубку к уху… и не сразу понял, что ему говорят. Жив? Кто? В коме? Сердце бьется еле заметно, потому и… что? Похоже на анабиоз? Случайно обнаружили? Могли живого вскрыть?..  
        
      С каждым новым словом сердце Джека стучало всё сильнее, а под конец, когда до него дошёл смысл, стало биться где-то в горле. Капитан смог только произнести «Где?» и «Еду», на большее не хватило сил…  
        
      На пороге больницы Джек появился в рекордные сроки, да и до палаты промчался так быстро, что никто не успел его остановить. И только увидев Янто, подключённого ко всем этим медицинским аппаратам, поверил, что это — правда. Что Джонс, его милый Янто, жив… что всё ещё можно исправить…  
        
      — Хорошо, что его не успели вскрыть, — обронила Гвен, стоя рядом с койкой, на которой лежал Янто. — Но как можно было не обнаружить пульс, даже такой редкий и слабый, как у него?  
      — Просто все были уверены, что он мёртв, вот и… не напрягались, — в голосе Джека чувствовалась боль и потрясение от пережитого, но Гвен решила сделать вид, что не замечает этого. Так было нужно. Джек был не из тех, кто бы хотел, чтоб замечали его слабость в момент, когда он действительно был на грани.   
        
      — Тебе принести что-нибудь? — сменила тему мисс Купер, сжав плечо друга. Это всё, что она позволила себе, желая показать, что рядом и что он может на неё рассчитывать. — Может, кофе? Или что посущественнее? Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
        
      — Кофе будет достаточно, спасибо, — тихо ответил Джек, даже не посмотрев в её сторону. Ему всё казалось, что стоит отвести глаза от тела Янто — и тот перестанет дышать. Это было глупо, но капитан никак не мог избавиться от этого ощущения.  
        
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулась Гвен. — Тогда скоро вернусь, — и вышла, оставляя Джека наедине с человеком, которого, как она уже давно подозревала, тот любил. Сильно и искренне.  
        
        
      Капитан Джек уже несколько дней, не отходя, сидел у постели всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Янто. С каждым днём Харкнесс всё сильнее боялся, что Янто Джонс уже больше никогда не очнётся, что никогда больше он не увидит его улыбку, не услышит голос, не заглянет в такие родные глаза, не будет снова дурачиться вместе с ним и работать…   
        
      Янто мог остаться в коме навсегда, и тогда Джек не представлял, что будет делать. Но капитан не привык сдаваться, потому и сидел сейчас рядом, надеясь на лучшее и пытаясь придумать, чем бы ещё помочь. Всё, что могли, они уже сделали. Антидот, специально изготовленный в химической лаборатории, судя по анализам крови, справился с вирусом, и теперь оставалось только ждать. Ждать и надеяться на крепкость организма Джонса и его силу воли.  
        
      — Янто, я в тебя верю, — прошептал Джек, держа за руку Джонса и крепко её сжимая. — Ты сильный, ты справишься. Ты должен очнуться, слышишь? Ради меня… ради всех нас.  
        
      Зажмурившись, Джек на секунду представил, что всё кончено. Нет! Это просто слабость. Всё будет хорошо. Янто поправится. Надо продолжать верить, и всё будет хорошо.   
        
      Тут пальцы в руке Джека едва заметно шевельнулись, и он услышал такой родной и любимый голос:  
      — Капитан? — тихо прошептал мистер Джонс…   
      — Янто… — хрипло отозвался Джек Харкнесс. Дыхание перехватило, в горле появился ком. Очень медленно Джек перевёл вмиг повлажневший взгляд с их рук на лицо лежащего перед ним валлийца. — Наконец-то ты очнулся.  
      — Я…  
        
      Но Джек не дал договорить:  
      — Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил он, сильнее сжимая руку Янто в своих ладонях. — Ничего не болит? Тело слушается? Память в порядке?   
      — Джек, успокойся. Со мной всё хорошо, — тихо произнёс Янто. — Ну, насколько может быть хорошо в данной ситуации… — и усмехнулся. Как умел только он: по-доброму, больше похоже на улыбку, хоть и чертовски слабую.  
        
      Капитан прижался лбом к руке Янто, которую до сих пор держал в своих ладонях.  
      — Ты меня напугал.  
      — Извини.  
      — Главное, что ты жив, — снова встретившись взглядом с Янто, произнёс Джек и улыбнулся. Так же слабо и немного беззащитно, открывая свои чувства человеку, которого ещё недавно думал, что потерял навсегда, которого любил до дрожи, который был ему дороже всех… И Янто ответил, он просто не мог иначе.   
        
      Улыбка за улыбку, рука в руке, глаза в глаза, губы касаются губ….   
      В этот день всё стало понятно без слов, и два сердца стали биться друг для друга…

 


End file.
